danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Skull Stickman (HG)
Residue Naming The residue used a projectile image which is first used by an enemy, so we have to name it. For your information, the [[Double Hell Fire]] used the same image for its residual attacks. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247|Talk Page]] 06:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) : EDIT: As requested, here is the base sprite from the game of this attack (the one on the right): [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 03:31, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Fire or Flame? [[User:Yathimc|Yathimc]] ([[User talk:Yathimc|talk]]) 06:29, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :We could also name it Hell Fire. Since, y'know, it debuted with a bow called that and the enemy that uses is is located strictly in Hell so far. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 09:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :It is also a orb... [[User:Yathimc|Yathimc]] ([[User talk:Yathimc|talk]]) 11:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Just looks like a slightly different [[Blaze ]] to me. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 01:46, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Can we get the base image for the sprite in the code? [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 01:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I would just call it blaze. Or to be more specific, it should be called a Cracked Blaze as the blaze looks like its breaking apart, giving a more realistic flame look. [[User:RedHardcore|RedHardcore]] ([[User talk:RedHardcore|talk]]) 05:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC). It looks like a slightly more detailed [[Fire (Stick Ranger enemy attack)|Fire]] attack. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 08:36, August 20, 2016 (UTC) We really have to start voting now... [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 04:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Only 3 people have voted on the poll, and its already passed its due date. At least 2 more people should vote in my opinion. [[User:RedHardcore|RedHardcore]] ([[User talk:RedHardcore|talk]]) 03:19, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Voting section (CLOSED) Same rules apply. Voting ends on 22 August, ~22:00 at UTC+8 (14:00 at UTC) [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 04:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Only 3 votes is not enough. We will end at 5 votes instead. [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 03:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Then we're gonna be here until the fucking ice age. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 09:04, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, so maybe an ultimate deadline then. 24 August, ~23:00 at UTC+8 (15:00 at UTC). If there are still less than 5 votes we will have to go with the only votes. [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 10:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Closing the vote with Merge with "Fire" winning by 1 vote. [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 03:24, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Merge with "Fire" *It looks more like a Fire to me than it does a Blaze attack. Like I said, it pretty much looks like a detailed Fire attack. We could call the variant "Hell Fire" or something similar. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 06:46, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *[[User:Yathimc|Yathimc]] ([[User talk:Yathimc|talk]]) 17:03, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *I guess this is between Fire and Blaze, but I think it looks closer to Fire than Blaze [[User:Aeinstein|Aeinstein]] ([[User talk:Aeinstein|talk]]) 17:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Merge with "Blaze" *+1. It should be in the blaze category. "Cracked Blaze" or "Blaze (Cracked)" were just names to uniquely identify the projectile. I'll move my vote to cracked blaze if it becomes popular, otherwise, stick it to the blaze category. [[User:RedHardcore|RedHardcore]] ([[User talk:RedHardcore|talk]]) 04:48, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *+1 for Blaze. It has a similar appearance with a sort of cloudy apperance which it shares with Blaze. It's not a fire attack. The fire attack has a rough appearance. This attack doesn't. It is a slightly different shaped Blaze, shaped more like a flame but in the end of things it has more properties of Blaze than Fire. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 07:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Flame Hell Fire Cracked Blaze=